Usagi's Misfortune
by xxMandiiFacexx
Summary: ON HOLD: First fanfic I have ever done, Usagi's in a bad relationship and something bad happens to her. Mamoru gets caught up in it and now he has to help her. UxM
1. Usagi's Misfortune Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but sadly, I don't. If I did, this fic would most likely be made into an episode if I thought it was good. The only thing I own of Sailor Moon are DVD's, CD's posters, school supplies, dishes, bed ware, clothes, books...and more, -sweat drops- a lot more...but anyways, I don't own Sailor Moon. That is all there is to it.

No summary, but this is a sad attempt to try and make a fan fiction...you may like it, I don't know you will just have to read to find out about the story because I am making it up as a right, no plan, no nothing...I do know it will be a Mamoru x Usagi pairing though -grins sheepishly-

Name Translations and Ages

Usagi - Serena - 16

Ami - Amy - 16

Rei - Raye - 16

Makoto - Lita - 16

Minako - Mina - 16

Mamoru - Darien - 19

Motoki - Andrew - 19

Seiya - 19

Ikuko - Ilene - 36

Kenji - Ken - 38

Shingo - Sammy - 13

---

One beautiful, warm, autumn day, at the end of the school day, a handsome, 19 year old, tall man with long black hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and blue eyes, known as Seiya, met a beautiful young lady of 16, with long blonde hair in a very unique hairstyle, it resembled spaghetti and meatballs because there was a perfectly round bun on each side of her head, and streamers of blond hair going down past her waist, she also had one of the prettiest set of big, baby blue colored eyes, she was known as Usagi.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GO!" yelled Seiya, slapping Usagi hard on her face. "I am sorry Seiya, but momma said I have to babysit Shingo and that I need to spend more time at home" Usagi whimpered out. Seiya glared at her "whatever, but you better be on time tonight, or so help me god..." he threatened. "I-I will be on time, I promise" she said in fear, shaking slightly, her hand was on her cheek where she had been slapped, it was leaving a nice bruise and was sort of swollen. "Good" he said and walked away after giving a look at Usagi that told her if she was late, something really bad was going to happen...again.

He had already knocked her unconscious twice, and he had broken her arm, but she had passed it all off as a klutz attack, she was afraid what would happen if she were to tell on him, though it hasn't always been like this, he used to be a sweet, caring, considerate person, but when she turned sixteen, he started acting like this, they have been going out for two and a half years now. At first, when he had asked her out, she had been only fourteen, and Seiya was one of the most popular, hot guys in the highschool. Being a Freshman, and being asked out by a hot Senior, was like a teenage girls dream come true, and it was. He made her feel like a princess, he always pampered her, and helped her out with everything, but ever since a few weeks after her Sweet Sixteen, he has been hitting her, and such. She always comes to school with bruises or breaks. The teachers have asked her if it was her mother or father, but she always smiles and says 'Nah, I just had a klutz out again, you know me, always tripping over something, but I am okay.' then joins the chatter of the others in the hallway.

"Lets see...I have to meet Seiya at the park, at 5, and its only 2:30 right now...I guess I have to go home and tell momma my exam results...I think I will get a bath first" Usagi sighed, readjusted her satchel, and headed home, hoping there was not a big mark on her face, if there was, she could cover it with make up, hopefully.

Usagi walked up to her house and went inside. "Momma, I'm home" Usagi called going upstairs quickly. "Okay sweetie, do you want an early lunch?" Ikuko called up the steps. "No thanks mom, I am going out with Seiya tonight and can't be late" Usagi called back down surprising her mother, a lot. "Oh, that nice guy you have been dating recently?" her mom asked. "Yea...nice" Usagi mumbled under her breath "Yea that's him, and we've been dating for a little more than two years, now I am going to go get a bath" she said going into the bathroom and shutting the door "I know something is wrong, I wish she would tell me..." Ikuko mumbled then got back to her kitchen duty.

Upstairs, Usagi was trying to find her favorite fluffy, pink towel. When she finally found it, it was 3:30. She could take a forty-five minute long bath, get ready in fifteen minutes and head down to the arcade where she was to meet Seiya. Usagi had one of those deep bathtubs with the legs on the bottom, and she could fill the tub up with water to her neck. She soaked for a while, almost falling asleep. At a quarter after four, she got out, wrapped her fuzzy, pink towel around her, and slipped on her fuzzy, pink slippers, then went into her room to find an outfit.

"Good afternoon Usagi" Luna greeted when Usagi walked in her room. "Hey Luna" Usagi answered going to her closet. "Usagi what happened?" Luna asked seeing the bruise on her face. "Huh...oh you mean this bruise...well I uh...I fell" she said lamely. "Usagi-chan, you're lying to me" Luna hissed slightly. "No I am not" Usagi glared at the cat. Luna backed off a bit "Usagi, you don't have to lie to me" she said. "Luna, I fell, that's it" Usagi said angrily and got out a short, white skirt that was flared and went down to her mid thigh, and a pink, silky tank top, she put her hair in the normal odango style, she slipped on her pink flip flops and grabbed a bottle of orange soda. "Bye Luna, I have a date with Seiya" Usagi said after finishing putting cover up on the bruise, she headed out the door with a quick good-bye to her mom. 'Usagi-Chan, if you would just tell us what's going on we could help' Luna thought perched on the window sill watching Usagi run down the street towards the arcade.

-At the Arcade-

"So Toki...does Odango really have a...boyfriend" Mamoru asked his best friend. "Yea, his name is Seiya" Motoki said "You're a little bit slow on news Mamoru, they have been going out for like, two years" Motoki added making Mamoru choke on the sip of coffee he had just taken. "WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN TOLD!" Mamoru yelled making the entire arcade grow silent and stare at him. Motoki chuckled lightly at Mamoru's flushed face as he sank into his seat embarrassed. "Well probably because your always fighting with Usagi, I thought you knew or I would have told you" Motoki said wiping the counter top. "Well I didn't know, and you should have told me anyways, but I swear to God if he touches her in anyway I will kill him" Mamoru growled as Usagi walked in. Motoki chuckled a little having known long ago Mamoru's feeling towards Usagi.

"Kill who and why!" Usagi asked Mamoru flabbergasted. "Err...nothing of importance" Mamoru said. "Um...I got to go...sorry" Usagi said spotting Seiya turn the corner and head towards the arcade. She ran to the booth farthest away from Motoki and Mamoru.

"Uh oh...I think he saw me talking to them..." she said softly to herself, frightened as Seiya walked in and glared at her, then smiled innocently and walked over to her. "Hi Usa-Chan" he smiled wickedly, as he sat down next to her. Usagi's eyes widened in fear "H-Hi Seiya-Kun..." Usagi stuttered.

"Motoki...is that her boyfriend?" Mamoru asked his best friend, who at the moment was staring at Usagi's noticeably frightened figure. Mamoru looked over and growled "Motoki, something is not right, we need to get her away from him" he said still looking.

"Usagi, what were you talking to those guys for?" Seiya hissed into Usagi's ear. "I-I was getting a...a milkshake from Motoki" Usagi said looking over at Mamoru and Motoki with pained eyes. Seiya looked over and glared at the two of them, then got up, yanked Usagi up by her elbow and forced her out of the arcade and around the corner. Usagi whimpered the entire way.

Mamoru had seen this and his face turned red and his stomach churned angrily, but when Mamoru heard Usagi whimper, he went crazy,"Motoki I am going to go save Usagi, I will call you when I do" he said, then got up and rampaged out of the arcade after the guy who had just made his Usako whimper in pain. 'My Usako...yea, I like that, she is 'My Usako' and I will get that creep away from her, she will thank me one day...' Mamoru thought on his search for seiya and Usagi.

"Seiya, let me go" Usagi said as Seiya kept dragging her, they were now a few blocks away from the arcade and in an alley. "No you are mine, and I will do what I want" he snarled at Usagi. "I SAID LET —" she started yelling but Seiya punched her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and making her fall to the ground clutching her stomach. "Shut up bitch" he said angered by her outburst. He watched her try to gather enough air to breathe right.

Mamoru was running around trying to find them, he searched everywhere but couldn't find them, 'DAMMIT, WHERE ARE THEY' Mamoru's mind raced at the possibilities that could have already happened to her "Usako, I'm coming!" Mamoru shouted loudly only a few blocks away from Usagi. Usagi groaned in pain, then she heard Mamoru. "Mamo-Chan" she whimpered out softly, Seiya heard and decided to make her suffer more than ever. "Oh yea, I am going to make you moan in pleasure in a second" Seiya grinned evilly and kicked her onto her back. He tore Usagi's tank top off, and ripped off her skirt, she was now only in her pink bra and panties. Her slim form was shaking, and there was a huge bruise on her stomach. She was sweating and the make-up covering other bruises was coming off. "S-Seiya, please don't" Usagi said eyes watering. "DIDN'T I SAY TO SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" Seiya yelled harshly kicking her in the side, and punching her everywhere.

She screamed out in pain and then fell unconscious because Seiya kicked her in the head. Mamoru, only being a few blocks away, heard the scream and knew instantly who it was, he ran as fast as he could to the source and found an unconscious Usagi who was in her underwear and Seiya was standing over her greedily without a shirt and he was removing his belt.

"USAKO!" Mamoru yelled now totally pissed off. Seiya looked up and glared. "Who are you calling Usako, she is mine, now shove off" Seiya growled. "Not until I get Usako back" Mamoru shouted and charged at Seiya. Seiya got knocked to the ground and Mamoru was on top of him. "TAKE THIS AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE BEING HIT!" Mamoru yelled punching him a few times in the face, breaking his jaw and nose. Mamoru got up and kicked Seiya in the groin, Seiya clutched himself and started crying, as soon as he could, he got up and ran away.

"Usagi, Usako, please answer me" begged Mamoru as he sat next to Usagi, shaking her shoulders lightly. He pulled out his cell phone and called Motoki.

"Motoki, clear the arcade NOW" Mamoru said forcefully into the phone. "What, why?" Motoki asked. "I found Usagi, Seiya was going to...to rape her" Mamoru said almost breaking the phone from the death grip it was in as he held it, his other hand was amazingly relaxed as it held Usagi's limp hand. "Oh god, okay Mamoru, bring her over now!" Motoki said hanging up on Mamoru.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE ARCADE NOW! YOU CAN ALL COME FOR FREE TOMORROW AND GET WHATEVER YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE, BUT LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK TODAY, THERE IS AN EMERGENCY SITUATION I HAVE TO ATTEND TO!" Motoki yelled scaring everyone out almost instantly, he locked the doors, and waited near them for Usagi and Mamoru.

"Come on Usako, wake up" Mamoru pleaded again examining her bruises on her sides and stomach...and face...and arms...and legs...and back...and head...it took him a lot to keep from leaving Usagi and chasing after Seiya to kill him, but he knew Usagi needed him right now. Mamoru grabbed Usagi's clothes, and noticed they were ripped and tore, which only made him madder, he took his green jacket off and wrapped it around her carefully, and picked her up gently leaning her head against his chest. He ran quickly and swiftly back to the arcade, where Motoki quickly opened up the doors for him and Usagi.

Mamoru rushed into the arcades back room where the couch was and lay Usagi down, Motoki followed after him. "Mamoru, what did he do to her?" Motoki asked, his blood also about to boil because Usagi was like his little sister, and although he knew Mamoru was going to really hurt this guy Seiya, he wanted to help. Mamoru nodded "Um...does Unazuki have any clothes Usagi could wear?" Mamoru asked "Hers are all ripped". "Um...I think so, let me go look, you check on Usa-Chan" Motoki sais running upstairs to where his house was. He lived in an apartment above the arcade.

Mamoru sat next to the couch looking at Usagi, he caressed her cheek softly. "Usagi, I'm so glad I found you in time" he said looking at her. Motoki came back down with a pair of sweat pants that would be loose on Usagi and a hoodie they were both a pale pink color. "Mamoru, we should take her to the emergency room" Motoki said worried about his friend. "No, we are doctors, we can handle this, I asked if I could stock up on some of the stuff we might need in an emergency, and Doctor Kaziaki said I could. So I brought some stuff here that can help pain because of this being one of the most likely spots for a fight" Mamoru said. He had a dislike for hospitals since he was in the orphanage, because they saved him but not his mother and father. Motoki stared at him, "you have got to be kidding me" he said staring at his best friend. "Nope" Mamoru grinned in spite of the situation.

"Okay, we should change her into those clothes" Mamoru said slipping the sweats and hoodie on her carefully. Motoki nodded and sat down on the floor next to the couch. "S-Seiya...I-I-I'm sorry, I know it was my fault, please forgive me" Usagi sniffled in her sleep starting to toss and turn. Mamoru looked at Motoki. "Watch her for me Motoki, I have to do something" Mamoru growled out. "NO Mamoru, you can get into trouble if you do anything stupid" Motoki said. "I DON'T CARE, HE HAS HURT MY USAKO, SHE HAS PROBABLY BEEN MENTALLY SCARRED AND BLAMES HERSELF FOR ALL THIS!" Mamoru yelled agitated. "M-Mamoru if you do something stupid, and Usa found out, she would blame herself for getting us involved, and you might never see her again!" Motoki explained frustrated. "I-I didn't think of that" Mamoru said quietly sitting down again.

"M-Mamoru...Motoki...?" Usagi asked softly, waking up slowly. "Are you okay Usak- er...Usagi-Chan?" Mamoru asked, being nice for once, sincerity noticeable in his voice. "I think so...but...I have to go...Seiya is going to be mad" she said and got up slowly.

"Oh no you don't Odango, I am not letting you anywhere near that bastard" Mamoru said. "Mamoru, you are not my father, so leave me alone, it is my business not yours" She snapped and walked out of the arcade.

"How can she go back to him?" Mamoru asked staring at Usagi's retreating form worriedly. "Go after her..." Motoki said pushing Mamoru slightly. Mamoru nodded and ran after Usagi. Motoki watched after the two, hoping Mamoru could knock some sense into Usagi.

Seiya was sitting on a bench in the park, holding his nose, it was not bleeding anymore, but it still hurt pretty bad. He made a decision, he was going to make sure Usagi, stayed away from Mamoru and Motoki, completely, or else.

---

Okay, I am working on chapter 2, please leave comments, good or bad, so I know what you people think...and feel free to give advice and or ideas.

Bunny!


	2. Usagi's Misfortune Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, never have never will /

Thanks for the comments...not many, but whatever XD

On to the story!

---

Last Time

Seiya was sitting on a bench in the park, holding his nose, it was not bleeding anymore, but it still hurt pretty bad. He made a decision, he was going to make sure Usagi, stayed away from Mamoru and Motoki, completely, or else.

---

After Usagi ran out of the arcade, with Mamoru following her, she ran around town searching for Seiya. She stopped and thought for a moment and then headed for the park. Deep inside she wandered why she was going back to him. Truth was, she was afraid, and no one could help her. Not a single solitary soul. Or so she thought.

Mamoru chased after her, clearly worried. He had lost sight of her in the crowd, and even though she was one of the few blondes in Juuban, and the only one with that hairstyle, her shortness made it hard for him to see in the crowds, and she turned on like every street.

Usagi made her way to the park, and found Seiya sitting there holding his nose. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, and then walked calmly to Seiya. "S-Seiya-Kun...I'm sorry about earlier...from now on...In will do whatever you want me to...just please don't...don't do anything really bad..." she said in a small voice, referring to him almost raping her.

Seiya looked up at the sudden soft voice, anger in his eyes, but he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. _'Whatever I say huh...'_ he thought as he opened his eyes and looked at Usagi with a false gentleness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Usa-Chan, I never meant to hurt you" he lied smoothly as he got up, his nose not really bothering him anymore. Though, his jaw ached, he guessed it was just bruised and not broken as he had originally thought. He walked over to Usa and embraced her tightly.

"Really? You mean it? So we can go back to normal?" Usagi asked hopefully, as she hugged him back and leaned up for a kiss.

"Yes, I mean it" he said and bent down to meet her in a passionate kiss.

Mamoru got to the park to see Usagi and Seiya kissing. His blood boiled and he was about ready to kill Seiya. He wandered why Usagi was so clueless about her being in an abusive relationship and why she didn't ask for help. _'Is she afraid? She can always ask me for help...me and Toki are like...well Toki is like her older brother...I may tease her a lot, but damn, I care for her so much...I need to help her'_ he thought.

Seiya pulled away and smiled warmly at Usagi. "Hey, let's go get some ice cream" Seiya offered.

Usagi nodded her head enthusiastically "Yea! That sounds good!" She smiled and hugged Seiya's arm close to her as they began walking towards the ice cream shop downtown.

Mamoru followed close behind, but not close enough that he could be seen or heard by Usagi or Seiya. 'God dammit...he doesn't seem to be doing anything wrong...' Mamoru thought irritated.

For the next month or so, Seiya was back to treating Usagi like a princess. He would make a habit of showing her off to people and buying her whatever she wanted, however expensive it may have been. And all that few weeks long, Mamoru trailed behind, making sure nothing happened to Usagi. It would be considered stalker to most people, but to him, it was protecting his love. Also, Usagi had not spoken to Mamoru, Motoki, or any other friends she had, because Seiya would not allow it. Though, Usagi missed her friends, she was afraid to not listen to him in case what happened before may happen again.

Motoki was worried. Usagi had barely come to the arcade in the last month and never talked to him. She had not spoken one word to him since the night she was almost raped, and that scared him. Mamoru and Motoki agreed that they had to do something, they just were not sure of what, or rather, how to do it.

Usagi was walking down the street after school towards the arcade. She just wanted to go past, not go in. She wasn't allowed to go in. Seiya said so, and she obeyed. _'He seems so nice again, maybe I don't have to be worried anymore, he won't hurt me, it was just a stage of... um... depression...' _she concluded to herself smiling in satisfaction of her answer. She walked past a dark alley and screamed as someone jumped out and pulled her in the alley, covering her mouth and pulling her deeper into the shadows.

"Sh, Usagi, it's me, Mamoru" Mamoru said uncovering her mouth slightly.

"Mamoru? What do you think you are doing? Trying to scare me to death? Oh no, I have to go, I'm not allowed to talk to you" Usagi said quickly about to leave.

"Calm down odango, you are in an alley, in the dark. He won't be able to see you." Mamoru stated calmly.

"What do you want Mamoru?" Usagi asked calming down. _'He's right, Seiya can't see me, and he has changed...he won't hurt me' _she said to herself.

"Usa we need to talk and you need to listen and promise me you won't get mad" he said gently.

"I guess...what is so important you need to talk to me in an alley Mamoru?"

"I think you should dump Seiya"

"Why"

"Because he doesn't love you, he is using you and hurting you"

"He hasn't hurt me in a long time"

"But he has hurt you before and he will again"

"Mamoru just but out, you don't need to worry about me, I am fine"

"No Usagi, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Why do I matter so much now? You haven't had anyone to tease?"

"No Usa-"

"I don't want to hear it Mamoru, the only reason you are acting like you care is because you are jealous of me for having a nice, kind, loving boyfriend and it is not you! You also just want to tease me! So LEAVE ME ALONE FROM NOW ON!" she yelled and stormed out of the alley, eyes filled with tears of anger and hurt.

"Usagi...that's not why..." Mamoru whispered as he watched her leave. He reached out, and grabbed her wrist, then pulled her to him and kissed her.

---

Sorry it took so long to update, I finally figured out how to do it myself thanks to Kimiski. I had another friend do it for me last time. Read and Review please, I'll update soon!

Bunny!


	3. Usagi's Misfortune Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did but I don't. I do however own the thoughts in my twisted mind that came up with this story xD

Thanks for the reviews guys, and Nora02 and Ginny for some ideas. I will hopefully use them some time in the story and give you both credit when and if I do.

---

Last Time

"Usagi...that's not why..." Mamoru whispered as he watched her leave. He reached out, and grabbed her wrist, then pulled her to him and kissed her.

---

Usagi's eyes widened as Mamoru's lips touched hers. She felt a spark and almost immediately melted against him and kissed back. _'His lips are so soft...'_ she thought with a clouded mind. _'So much better than Seiya's... OH NO! I forgot about Seiya! But Mamoru is being so nice.. But he kissed me and knows I have a boyfriend... Why does life have to be so complicated?'_ She thought to herself miserably as she ran out of air. The entire time she was thinking, she had also been kissing Mamoru.

'Her lips are nice...' Mamoru thought as he kissed her lightly. When she kissed back he widened his eyes slightly but kissed her a little harder, the kiss growing as she kept kissing him with equal intensity. He was running out of breath and pulled away slowly as they both gasped for some air.

"Why?" Usagi asked Mamoru softly.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"That's a good question. Please tell me the answer" a new voice added in.

Usagi recognized the voice instantly. She still faced Mamoru and he saw her eyes change from the glazed look, to a very frightened look and he stepped in front of Usagi. She turned around to face Mamoru's back as he faced the new comer.

"So are you going to answer me?"

"Why would I want to answer you Seiya?" Mamoru ground out through gritted teeth.

"Because you were just kissing my girlfriend! AND SHE WAS KISSING YOU BACK!" He glared at Mamoru and looked behind him.

"Come here Usagi" he asked softly.

Usagi gulped and stepped out from behind Mamoru, and walked towards her boyfriend slowly.

Mamoru looked at Usagi and watched her walk towards Seiya. He glared at the man. "Don't you _dare_ hurt her" he said in an almost snarl, still glaring.

Usagi turned her head and gave a weak smile at Mamoru.

Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her against his chest. _'I will deal with her later, but it will be fun if I can get both of them'_ he thought wickedly.

"If you want to ensure her safety, then follow me" Seiya said lowly and then leaned down and put his mouth close to Usagi's ear. "C'mon Usagi, let's go to my house, and we can all...watch a movie." he whispered to her. He was going to torture them both in a cruel way.

Usagi nodded slowly. A shiver passing through her as his breath warmed her ear.

"M-Mamoru...let's all go to Seiya's and watch a movie..." she said looking at him with pleading eyes that told him she was scared and needed him.

"Fine" he said simply, looking at her.

"Okay then, let's go" Seiya said and began to walk away.

Usagi was led by Seiya holding her hand tightly, and Mamoru followed behind them.

Once they got to Seiya's house, Seiya led Mamoru to a red velvet chair that was close to the matching couch. The couch was facing the T.V. and the coffee table. The chair was on the side facing the coffee table and the wall, but you could still see the T.V. perfectly.

Usagi decided they watched Titanic, but fell asleep not even half way through. She had been emotionally exhausted, and the beginning of the movie was not that exciting.

"I'll be right back" Seiya said as he got up, lay Usagi on the couch stretched out, and went to the kitchen that was behind Mamoru.

Mamoru tensed. Something felt wrong, and he didn't like the way a chill ran down his spine just by being here. He glanced as Usagi and his eyes softened on her sleeping form.

Seiya walked out quietly from the kitchen, holding rope in one hand, and a cloth in the other. He had an evil smile on his face as he approached the unsuspecting man. He wrapped a rope around Mamoru's neck and stuffed the cloth in his mouth when he gasped.

Mamoru's eyes widened as a rope wrapped around his neck. "What th-" he was cut off when a cloth was stuck in his mouth. 'Shit! Usagi has to get out of here! If only I could wake her up somehow...' he thought desperately looking around. He tried to fight but soon rope tied his legs to the bottom of the chair and his arms to the arms of the chair. "MMFPHGI" Mamoru tried yelling Usagi's name through the gag.

Usagi stirred slightly, but only flipped over on to her stomach and fell into a deeper sleep.

Seiya made sure Mamoru was tightly secured before he picked Usagi up bridal style and then dropped her on the floor. Her head hit the wooden floor with a sickening thud and she woke up with a scream of pain. Her hands flew up to her head to stop the throbbing. That was when Seiya jumped on her and pinned her to the ground.

Mamoru watched with wide eyes, his breath catching at the though that he was useless to help Usagi.

---

Well that's all for today, hope it's not too short. Thanks Ginny for the suggestion I used in this chapter. I'll have more up soon, bye.

Bunny!


	4. Usagi's Misfortune Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

Nothing to say right now

---

Last Time

That was when Seiya jumped on her and pinned her to the ground..

Mamoru watched with wide eyes, his breath catching at the though that he was useless to help Usagi.

---

"S-Seiya, what a-are you doing?" Usagi stuttered not thinking clearly.

"I am going to punish you for kissing that bastard" He said as he leaned down and forced his lips on Usagi's. His left hand roamed her body while the right one grabbed her right breast and began pulling, pinching, and squeezing it in a way so hard it was making Usagi cry from pain and her breast was being bruised by the abuse. He maneuvered himself and switched hands to begin the abuse on the other breast with the other hand while his now open right hand slid down her body to then end of her skirt.

Usagi whimpered as his abuse on her breast got harder and more painful. Tears rolled down her face as her lips were being bruised as well.

Mamoru saw red. He struggled to get free, but the rope binding him was too well tied. When he looked at Usagi he couldn't help but to let tears slide down his face at the torture she was going through. He heard her whimper and struggled even harder to get free, but it was useless. He was useless.

Seiya could hear Mamoru struggling and laughed against the kiss.

Mamoru's fists curled and uncurled and he began to chew on the gag tied around his head.

Seiya moved his hand under her skirt and to her panties.

Usagi gasped leaving an opening for Seiya.

Seiya quickly flicked his tongue into her mouth and his fingers grabbed her panties, pulling them down and ripping them off of her body. He tossed them to Mamoru and they landed on his lap.

Mamoru froze. He looked down at the discarded piece of clothing and struggled to break free again, more fiercely than ever. He was still chewing on the cloth and had managed to tear it a little. There was still some cloth to chew through, but he could still speak in muffled words.

"ET HER O!" He yelled harshly.

Seiya smirked and sat up, sitting on Usagi's stomach. "No" he stated simply and punched Usagi in the face.

Usagi was in pain, she couldn't move to well, but she saw Mamoru struggling in the chair. She heard him yell, and understood his muffled words. She tried to sit up, but Seiya's fist connected with her jaw sending her head crashing to the floor with a sickly thud. She lay still after that. She couldn't hear, speak, or see, so she didn't move. Usagi was in between being conscious and unconscious, and was trying to stay awake. She waited until her senses came back before she would try something.

Seiya stood up and took off his pants, then unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. Now, he stood in only his boxers as Usagi still lay motionless on the ground.

Mamoru suddenly got an idea. He managed to shift enough to let enough room for his hand to reach into his pocket and grab his cell, placing it behind him un-noticed. With experienced fingers, he pushed number one for quick dial to call Motoki at the arcade. He could barely hear the ringing and then Motoki's voice answer.

"Hello?" Toki asked curiously waiting for Mamoru to reply. Mamoru didn't call unless something was up, and he definitely never called and didn't say anything. "Mamoru are you there? Are you okay?" he was answered with an unclear voice and then shouting as clear as day. And his eyes widened as he understood what was going on, and what Mamoru was thinking.

Mamoru had a glint in his eyes. His plan was working. He glared at Seiya after Motoki talked. He could hear his best friend's concern in his voice. "Stop it" he said unclearly, but then finally got the gag off with one last bite. "LET HER GO NOW SEIYA! USAGI DOESN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS!" he yelled.

"Now why would I want to stop? We _are_ at my house after all, and you are tied up and can't stop me. No one knows you 2 are here _and_, Usagi wants it. She is such a slut she _wants_ to have sex." Seiya sneered.

Mamoru suppressed a smirk. He knew Motoki heard every word said for his lack of talking and trying to see what Mamoru wanted. The police would come before he knew it, he just hoped it would be soon enough.

Motoki had a look of death on his face. "Thanks Mamoru, I will get the police there ASAP. They will be there soon. Try and make sure he doesn't get that far..." Motoki trailed off as his face turned red and his eyes filled with green fire. He knew Mamoru couldn't say anything or he might get caught. "Bye" he said and hung up quickly.

Mamoru nodded slightly to himself and put his phone away carefully as he had gotten it out.

---

Sorry, that's all for now, I am already doing chapter 5, so it should be out in a few days, or if I am happy, then maybe tomorrow afternoon. Sorry the girls haven't been in it, but they will be in the next chapter.

Bunny!


	5. Usagi's Misfortune Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Short but sweet. I don't own it. Simple as that.

Trying to get the idea I have typed before I forget it.

---

Last Time

Motoki had a look of death on his face. "Thanks Mamoru, I will get the police there ASAP. They will be there soon. Try and make sure he doesn't get that far..." Motoki trailed off as his face turned red and his eyes filled with green fire. He knew Mamoru couldn't say anything or he might get caught. "Bye" he said and hung up quickly.

Mamoru nodded slightly to himself and put his phone away as carefully and quietly as he had gotten it out.

---

-At The Arcade-

Mina, Makoto, Rei and Ami were all sitting in the back of the arcade, in their normal booth.

"Hey guys, where do you think Usagi-Chan is?" Mina asked. "She is late"

Rei rolled her eyes. "The ditz is always late, and she doesn't even hang out with us much anymore. She probably bailed on us for Seiya" Rei growled through clenched teeth.

"Something isn't right about Seiya..." Ami said biting her lip. "Ever since Usagi started dating him she has become distant with us. And I think Seiya is the cause" Ami said looking at the group of girls.

"Hai, I don't think Usagi would willingly stop being our friends and hanging around...I mean, she is the one who befriended us in the first place, she wouldn't just abandon us" Makoto said with a nod of her head for emphasis.

Mina blinked. "So you guys don't think she is going to show up?" she asked confused.

"I think she will" said Makoto

"She might" Ami shrugged

"Doubt it" Rei said.

They all sighed.

Then the arcade phone rang.

"Motoki, phone" Mina called.

"I hear it Mina" he called back and wiped his hands on his apron then went to where the phone was.

The phone was right next to the booth the girls were sitting at hanging on the wall.

So when Motoki answered the phone, you know they were eavesdropping.

"It's Mamoru" he stated looking at the caller I.D. on the phone.

Still the girls listened, wanting to here the conversation.

"Hello?" Motoki asked curiously into the phone waiting for a response from his friend.

There was none.

"Mamoru are you there? Are you okay?" he asked getting worried. He heard an unclear voice and then yelling.

"Motoki..what's going on?" Mina whispered.

The girls could hear yelling through the phone, but couldn't make out words.

Motoki held a finger up telling them to be quiet, and his eyes widened as he understood what was going on. He listened to more of what was going on and a look of death formed on his face. "Thanks Mamoru, I will get the police there ASAP. They will be there soon. Try and make sure he doesn't get that far..." Motoki trailed off as his face turned red and his eyes filled with green fire. "Bye" he said and hung up quickly.

The girls were staring at Motoki. "What's going on?" Makoto demanded suddenly.

"Usagi and Mamoru have been kidnapped by Seiya...and Usagi is being molested and about to be raped if we don't hurry up and get help" Motoki explained quickly, already dialing 911.

The girls gasped.

"We have to save her!" Rei said desperately.

The others stared at her.

"WHAT? C'MON GUYS, I LOVE HER! WE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER!" Rei yelled.

"Hai, you're right Rei, we were just surprised at how emotional you sounded." Mina said.

Motoki was on the phone telling the police what he knew was going on and where Seiya was.

Once done, Motoki and the girls set out to save Usagi.

---

Okay, I figured I would have what happened at the arcade when Mamoru called. Sorry for the delay, I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP now that I am in the mood too and am not as piled up with work as I was.

Bunny!


	6. Usagi's Misfortune Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the plot

I am so sorry for not updating...rape is in this chapter

---

Last Time

"WHAT? C'MON GUYS, I LOVE HER! WE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER!" Rei yelled.

"Hai, you're right Rei, we were just surprised at how emotional you sounded." Mina said.

Motoki was on the phone telling the police what he knew was going on and where Seiya was.

Once done, Motoki and the girls set out to save Usagi.

---

At Seiya's

Seiya stood up and looked at Usagi, she was still laying limp on the floor. He stripped what was left of her clothes off and he slid off his boxers, and stood there nude, deciding on what he wanted to do.

Usagi fought to stay conscious. She could see nothing, though her eyes were open. She could hear nothing either.

Mamoru watched on, he didn't want any of this to be happening. Usagi didn't do anything wrong, and should not have to suffer like this. "You will be punished, severely" Mamoru growled lowly, knowing Seiya could here him.

"Or so you think" Seiya said, getting down on top of Usagi.

Usagi's eyes widened, realizing what was going to happen. She forced herself to struggle, but was not doing to well.

"Feisty to get started are we?" Seiya taunted and then thrust the full, hard length of his manhood into her.

Usagi tried to scream from the pain, but nothing left her mouth. _'It hurts so bad, oh god it hurts'_ she thought and tears began pouring down her face.

"USAKO!" Mamoru yelled in rage of what was happening to her. "LET HER GO DAMMIT! LET HER GO!" he yelled tears of anger running from his eyes.

As Seiya thrust into her again, she finally gave into the dark that had been trying to over power her for awhile now. Anything was better than this pain.

Seiya laughed and kept thrusting himself into her, as far as he could go. After awhile, he felt himself reaching his climax and after a few more hard thrusts, he let himself out inside of her.

Suddenly, as Seiya slumped slightly, the door was pounded on. "Open up! This is the police!" They shouted.

"HELP! POUND THE DOOR IN QUICK!" Mamoru shouted back, and just as he asked, the police pounded the door in to see Seiya on top of Usagi, regaining his composure, still inside of her. They looked at Mamoru to see him tied up, and just then, Motoki and the girls rushed in.

Motoki untied Mamoru, and the girls got Seiya away from Usagi.

The police dressed Seiya, since he wouldn't get dressed himself, and then hand-cuffed him.

One policeman took him down to the car and the other one called and ambulance.

Mamoru walked over to Usagi and wrapped a blanket around her. "Gomen Usako.." he whispered to the unconscious girl, who was surrounded by worried faces.

"Why are you sorry Mamoru?" Ami asked.

"Yea, and why did you call Usagi, 'Usako'?" Minako asked tilting her head.

"I'm sorry because I couldn't help her. I was tied up. Useless" he said looking down at the floor. "And I called her Usako, because...because I love her.." he admitted, his face flushing slightly.

"We all have known you loved her, it's about time you admitted it" Makoto said.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously that stupid? If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even know you guys were here. You got him arrested and away from Usagi. If it were not for you thinking clearly, and calling Motoki, you could both be dead" she said.

"Rei's right.." a soft voice spoke. "Thanks to you, he got arrested...after he was done with me, I don't know what would have happened...because I would have been to afraid to say anything to anyone" Usagi said and began sobbing.

The girls all hugged her but she shrugged them off. "Can someone get me my clothes?" she whispered rubbing at her eyes to wipe away the tears and the ambulance sirens began to get louder.

Rei nodded and began collecting Usagi's clothes. She handed them to her friend and Usagi stood up slowly, and got dressed. Mamoru had turned around so she could have some privacy from a man's eyes, even though he had seen her body already...

The ambulance parked in front of the building and the paramedics rushed up with the stretcher bed. They looked around and saw everyone. The only clue they had to who it was that was supposed to get treated was because Usagi had a massive bruise on her face where Seiya had punched.

"Okay, well uh, you with the pigtails, you are the one who we got called here for, hai?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Hai" Usagi answered.

"Well then get on here so we can take you down. We would let you walk, but we aren't supposed to do that" The other paramedic said. "Oh and only one of you can go with her in the ambulance. Who will it be?"

All the girls plus Motoki looked at Mamoru. "Um...if it alright with her, I will." Mamoru said looking at Usagi.

Usagi nodded. "Hai, I want you to go with me anyways Mamo-Chan" she said not paying attention to what she was saying, but not really caring anyways.

"Okay, that's settled, now get on the stretcher." The first paramedic said.

"Or I could carry her, make your lives a little easier" Mamoru said and picked Usagi up bridal style.

"That works..." the paramedics stated and led the way down to the ambulance.

"We'll meet you guys there" Motoki said waving as Mamoru followed the paramedics out and down to the emergency vehicle.

---

Well, I hope it is not to short, after the wait I made you guys deal with. But here is the next chapter, and I think there will only be one or 2 more chapters. Don't forget to review and yell at me for how long it took to update...

Bunny!


End file.
